


These Dark Corners of Ours

by May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor (bloodofpyke)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/May%20the%20Odds%20Be%20Ever%20in%20Your%20Favor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after <i>Mockingjay</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	These Dark Corners of Ours

She woke to flowers, a slapdash bouquet of wildflowers, the colors vibrant in their room. “What’s this?” She asked warily.

“They’re for-” he paused, and she knew.

 _The anniversary of the 74th Games, our first Games._ The realization hit her slowly, then all at once, until she couldn’t breathe. “Why?” She managed to choke out.

He smiled sadly; everything Peeta did was tinged with sadness now, it seemed. “They brought us together,” he said simply.

***

She was kissing him, his skin hot under hers, her hands grabbing and pulling and tugging, her eyes burning like fire. She was kissing him, and suddenly they were back in the cave. Back in the cave with the rain lashing at the mouth _(had it been raining,_ she wondered briefly, straining her mind, but she couldn’t remember, couldn’t make herself completely go back there), the half-finished food sitting to their left, her hands fluttering around Peeta, delicately, almost, if she could be capable of such a thing, her eyes seeking out the cameras in the dark. _It wasn’t real then, though, not like it is now,_ she thought, arching her back as Peeta kissed her neck. _Or was it real then, too?_ She couldn’t _remember,_ couldn’t call it back, but then Peeta slipped a hand under her waistband, and it didn’t seem so important anymore.

***

Afterward, curled up under his arm, his hand idly stroking her hair, she asked, “The cave. Real or not real?”

His hand stilled and he stared down at her, like he wasn’t sure what she was asking him, like he thought this was a game. _Oh, Peeta,_ Katniss thought sadly, _nothing’s ever a game, not anymore._

“Real,” he answered finally, the word soft and hard at the same time and, satisfied, Katniss closed her and eyes and slept, dreaming not of the cave, almost never the cave, but of sticky sweet wildflowers and clear blue skies.

She didn’t see Peeta, arm still around her, staring blankly at the walls around him, lips trembling as he looked at the wildflowers, at Katniss asleep next to him.

_Nothing’s ever a game, not anymore._


End file.
